


spotlight

by nickofhearts



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Noct sets out plates of milk on the table, Sharing a Bed, Werecats, because he is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 15:06:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickofhearts/pseuds/nickofhearts
Summary: Nyx has an awful sense of direction. (And is a werecat).





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamingcicadas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamingcicadas/gifts).



> I must have been high when I wrote this. That is the only explanation.

Noct wakes up one night to the thump of something heavy crashing through his open window. "Ugh," he mutters, burying himself further under his covers. "If you're an assassin, can you come back in the morning? Or afternoon. Afternoon would be best."

"This is not the Kingsglaive barracks," the man (a Kingsglaive?) says in realization, bleeding all over Noct's floor.

"That's five floors down," Noct mumbles into his pillow.

"Do you have any bandages?" the Kingsglaive asks plaintively.

Noct sighs, shoving a pillow off the bed and in the general direction of the stranger's voice with great effort. "Here."

When he wakes up again, bright sunshine glaring into his eyes, Noct realizes he's so warm because he's wrapped around someone—the presumed mystery visitor from the night previous—who is now bundled in Noct's blankets and tucked into the crook of Noct's arms. "Um," Noct says, then holds his hand over the guy's mouth to check that he hasn't been cuddling a dead body.

-

The next time it happens, Nyx Ulric—the mysterious Kingsglaive had introduced himself before he'd left stumbling back out the window that fateful morning a few weeks past—landing on the floor of Noct's room with none of the subtlety that the Kingsglaive are so famed for, Noct is prepared. 

He waves an arm at the table to the left of where Nyx is assumedly standing. "Bandages in the bottom drawer."

"Thanks!" he hears exclaimed from the general direction of the window, and there's silence for a few minutes as Noct assumes Nyx is patching himself up from whatever mission he'd just returned. 

He's almost asleep again when he hears someone ask from beside him. "Do you mind if I—"

Noct rolls over obligingly, relinquishing his hold on the covers so Nyx can lift them up and slide in next to him. It's nice, familiar in a weird way, Nyx molding himself to Noct's side with the kind of entitlement that Noct's never been on the receiving end of before. 

-

It becomes a sort of routine for Nyx to come crashing in through Noct's window after a mission, sometimes injured, smelling of blood and that particular ozone scent of too much magic use; sometimes Nyx just seems bone-tired, practically falling into the bed as Noct sleepily shifts to make room for him.

They don't talk about it, even though they probably should. Noct doesn't mind the sometimes company he has warming his bed, Nyx like a cat that drops by whenever he feels like it.

-

Then there's the time that Nyx stumbles in giggling, too-loud as he whispers at Noct, "wake up, c'mon, Noct, hey."

Noct manages enough of a semblance of consciousness to tell Nyx to shut the fuck up, only to be kissed full on the mouth, Nyx laying down over him on the bed with _intent_ this time, dragging his hands over Noct's chest almost desperately as he whines and grinds his hips down against Noct, like he can't get enough.

Noct snaps almost completely awake in his shock, only to find that Nyx has passed out snoring next to him.

-

It's somewhat of a surprise then when Noct wakes to a little black cat sitting on the pillow next to his, peering at Noct intently as it washes its face with a paw. There's a long purple ribbon tied around its neck, flowing down over its back like the banners of Nyx's uniform. Noct blinks.

"Nyx?"

The cat meows at him, whiskers tickling Noct's cheeks as it gives him a kitty kiss, nose wet on Noct's face.

"I'm...still dreaming," Noct says, rolling back over and tugging the covers over his head.

When he wakes up again, there's a loose purple ribbon on the pillow where the cat had been, but no Nyx and no cat. 

Noct shrugs.

-

"Are you a cat sometimes?" Noct asks the next time Nyx comes in through his window, Nyx tripping and falling on his face before he swears and rolls himself back to his feet, padding over to where Noct is peeking out at him from underneath his covers.

"You uh, noticed that huh?"

Noct nods. 

"It's not a big deal," Nyx says, but the tension in his shoulders suggests otherwise. 

"I didn't tell anyone," Noct assures him, lifting up his blankets for Nyx to get in with him. "You're a cute cat."

Nyx laughs, nuzzling into his neck just like a cat _would_ , and they fall asleep like that, together.

**Author's Note:**

> Being a cat is _amazing_ , Noct thinks. His tail balances him out so he can leap off a high counter or a windowsill and land on his feet even after falling incredible heights. There are so many more _smells_ too, his nose picking out the mouthwatering aroma of beef stew being made in the kitchens, the less appetizing direction of the chocobo pens, even what the man walking up the steps had had for breakfast that morning, a drop of jam that'd been smeared on the cuff of his sleeve telling Noct everything he needs to know.
> 
> Nyx bumps him in the side and dashes off, Noct following him on slightly wobbly legs as he figures out exactly how to make his limbs work in coordinated unison. 
> 
> It's not long that they're two black streaks flying through the halls of the Citadel, in a competition to see who can get to the audience chamber doors at the far end first, dashing through and between the legs of people walking past them, reduced only to obstacles on a course. 
> 
> Noct slams his whole body into someone's knees by accident, Nyx yowling a laugh from where he's perched at the top of the steps.
> 
> Noct grumbles, picking himself back up with a hiss at the offender, catching up to Nyx and winding himself around him, their tails twining together in the shape of a heart. 
> 
> Nyx rubs his face against Noct's, purring this time, the low rumble of it vibrating through them both.


End file.
